


Te encontré con un suspiro

by Samypama



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Arnold - Freeform, Brainy - Freeform, Español, F/M, Halloweenromantic, Helga - Freeform, Hey Arnold - The Jungle Movie, Lila - Freeform, Romantico, brainyylila, heyarnold, historiadeamor, romanticteen, samypama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samypama/pseuds/Samypama
Summary: The una noche de espantos surge el amor menos esperado.Esta es una historia romántica basada en los personajes de Hey Arnold. Brainy y Lila.Los derechos reservados sobre la historia.@Samypama





	Te encontré con un suspiro

Dedicatoria especial para Reí, fue un placer en crear una historia de amor basada en tu pareja favorita. Espero que disfrutes tu historia una y otra vez. 

Les presento: Te encontré con un suspiro.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ggggrrrsss...  
Ggggrrrsss...

Respiraba el joven escondido atrás de la puerta del armario, cerca de la escalera. El último timbre de la preparatoria había sonado, todos los estudiantes salieron de su clase para dirigirse a sus casas. Sin embargo, este joven no se apresuraba para ir a su hogar, él esperaba pacientemente a que alguien muy especial pasara por esa área. Eso era todo lo que él quería, la oportunidad de verla unos segundos en ese día.

El joven no tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando de pronto la rubia esbelta bajo por la escalera apresurada, deteniéndose unos segundos mientras sacaba su relicario, viendo la foto que guardaba su corazón. Él admiraba verla con sus ojos de enamorada, llevaba años adorándola así. Siempre disfrutaba el momento de escucharla hablar y observar lo bella que ella era, eso era todo que él podía hacer, contemplar la divina imagen de Helga Pataki.

"Helga espera!" Gritó un muchacho rubio bajando por los escalones.

Helga rápidamente escondió su relicario debajo de su blusa. "Aquí estoy cabeza de balón!" Contestó ella con su voz alta para que Arnold la escuchara.

"Helga qué bueno que te alcance. Por un momento pensé que ya habías pescado el autobús."

"Todavía no Arnoldo, pero si no me apuro lo perderé."

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cabeza apenado de sacar las palabras. "Si pierdes el camión está bien." Añadió el.

Helga se le quedó viendo a Arnold con desagrado. "Así que tú quieres que pierda el camión? ¿¡Qué, me vas a llevar a mi casa o qué!?"

Arnold se chapeó al ver los ojos azules de Helga. "Este...yo quiero, invitarte al parque de espantos mañana por la noche. ¿Qué dices Helga, me acompañas?"

"Mmmm...si tú me invitas con cena y todo tal vez, sí."

"Por supuesto Helga, podemos pasar primero a comer unas hamburguesas y después de ahí vamos al parque de espantos."

Helga se quedó pensativa unos segundos. "Está bien...te acompaño, pero espero verte muy valiente en el parque, lo que más detesto es un hombre cobarde ante los espantos."

"Por supuesto Helga yo seré, digo soy muy valiente."

"¿Bien, entonces cómo le hacemos mañana?" Preguntó Helga acomodando su mochila en su espalda.

"Mañana pasó por ti a las siete de la noche." dijo Arnold emocionado.

"Perfecto cabeza de balón, te estaré esperando." Helga sonrió pasando su mano suavemente por el pelo del joven rubio. Arnold se quedó ido al sentir la mano de Helga en su pelo. El joven de anteojos suspiraba atrás de la puerta viendo cómo Helga le tocaba el pelo a Arnold, deseoso que algún día alguien lo tratara a él así.

Helga se adelantó unos pasos, se detuvo y volteó a ver a Arnold que seguía parado con su rostro rojo.  "No te quedes ahí parado Arnoldo, ya perdí el camión por tu culpa. ¿Ahora tendrás que encaminarme a mi casa o dejarás que me vaya sola?"

"Aaaahh...no, claro que no caminarás sola, te acompaño." Dijo Arnold apresurándose para caminar al lado de ella.

Lo último que el joven observó desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta fue como Helga se alejaba felizmente con Arnold. Él soltó un respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos y pensando en todas las veces que había mirado a Helga recitar sus poemas de amor mientras miraba su relicario, hundiéndose en un sueño que ella no podía alcanzar. Pero ahora todo había cambiado para Helga y el amor la iluminaba con la atención de Arnold.

El joven de anteojos abrió sus ojos con tristeza, aunque su corazón latía de gozo al saber que finalmente, Helga era feliz con la persona que ella amaba. Él respiró una vez más, pasando su mano por su pelo sintiéndose derrotado en el amor.

"Arnie no me dejes, espera!" Gritó una chica pelirroja que él conocía.

"Dime Lila?" Respondió Arnie con su rostro antipático.

Lila logró alcanzarlo justo enfrente de las escaleras en donde el joven podía seguir observando desde la abertura de la puerta.

"Te estuve mandado mensajes hoy para ver si podíamos ir juntos al festival de flores mañana."

Arnie sacó su goma de mascar de su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo metió en la boca masticándolo lentamente mientras leía los ingredientes en la envoltura.

"Arnie que no me escuchas?"

Después que Arnie tomó su tiempo para terminar de leer los ingredientes le contestó "Mañana iremos al parque de espantos, este año lo hicieron más grande y... más tenebroso."

Lila se tapó la boca del miedo "Pero, Arnie tú sabes que no tolero las casas de espanto, mucho menos un parque grande de miedo."

Arnie permanecía serio mirando a Lila de enfrente mientras él hacia sus ruidos nasales.

"Mañana iremos al parque de espantos y la pasarás bien conmigo."

"Pero Arnie..."

Arnie se rascó su nariz, se volteó dándole la espalda a Lila y contestó "Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana."

Lila se quedó triste con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. "¿Cuándo será el día que Arnie haga algo por mí? Tal vez yo estoy equivocada, Arnie en realidad es una buena persona y yo, no lo veo así. Quizás soy una egoísta que quiere todo a su manera." Decía Lila con las manos sobre su rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

El joven de anteojos no aguantaba verla llorar, puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón agitado sin saber por qué. Quería salir del armario y hablarle para consolarla y no podía. Los nervios del temor de no hacerla sentir mejor lo detenían. Ya cuando volvió a ver a Lila de nuevo ella ya se había alejado.

El joven finalmente salió del armario confundido por lo que había sentido. No dejaba de pensar en Lila y en las lágrimas que ella había derramado. Su respiración se aceleró pensando en cómo Arnie la trataba y con un gran sentimiento en su corazón murmuró "Él no la merece."

La noche de brujas era fría, no había estrellas en el cielo oscuro, solo una luna grande y brillante. El parque nuevo de espantos fue creado para recorrer largas distancias de terror en plena oscuridad. Todo el parque era un edificio largo lleno de túneles y laberintos tenebrosos con un viaje de terror al final del parque.

Mientras Arnie y Lila hacían fila para entrar, ella podía escuchar los gritos horrendos que venían desde el interior del parque. Ella seguía apretando el brazo de Arnie sintiendo un gran temor por dentro. A pesar de lo angustiada que se miraba Lila, Arnie estaba serio, mirando hacia enfrente, ignorando completamente la inquietud de miedo que mostraba su novia.

"Arnie mejor entra sin mí, yo te puedo esperar en el carro." Sugirió Lila con su voz frágil sintiendo los nervios entre sus dientes.

"No, vendrás conmigo." Ordenó Arnie sin ser afectado por la manera en que se veía su novia.

La fila se movió para adelante, curveándose por la cuerda que dirigía el camino a la entrada. En ese momento Lila se encontró con Arnold y Helga, ellos estaban más adelantados en la fila.  "Hey Arnie, no sabía que tú y Lila disfrutarán lugares de espantos." comento Arnold.

Arnie masticaba goma de mascar haciendo sus ruidos nasales. "Si nos gusta." Respondió él serio.

Arnold miro a Lila muy agarrada del brazo de Arnie "¿Lila podrás aguantar el miedo? Tú eres muy sensible a este tipo de entretenimientos."

"No se Arnold, pero Arnie insistió en venir. Espero que no sea espantoso." Comentó ella sin soltarse del brazo de su novio.

Helga se burló. "Como puedes creer que no será tenebroso Lila. Este lugar fue diseñado para alterar no solo el miedo, si no la desesperación de no poder ver a dónde vas y la ansiedad de querer salir del terror sin poder." Helga seguía carcajeándose "Oh será genial, ya quiero entrar."  

Lila se sujetó más de Arnie apretando su brazo por lo que había escuchado. Arnie seguía haciendo sus ruidos nasales mostrando un gesto de irritado por ver a Lila temblar a lado de él. "Podemos entrar juntos en grupo nosotros cuatro." dijo Arnie con una sonrisa curiosa mientras miraba a Helga.

Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y le respondió. "No lo creo Arnie, más aparte... nosotros entraremos con otro grupo."

"Como sea" contestó Arnie cambiando su mirada a otro lado.

La fila siguió moviéndose, muy pronto Arnie y Lila estaban en la entrada del parque con otro grupo esperando en que les dieran el pase para entrar. Lila sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban. "Mejor vámonos" insistió Lila una vez más antes de entrar. Arnie la ignoró.

El demonio de la entrada dio una escalofriante narración. "¡PÁSEN AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIÓN DEL DIABLO EN DONDE MUCHOS ENTRAN Y POCOS SALEN!!"

El grupo de diez entró al parque incluyendo a Arnie y Lila. Los gritos de pánico se escuchaban desde la entrada, el grupo avanzó lentamente por el pasillo oscuro lleno de neblina y ecos de gritos endemoniados. Las personas fueron dirigidas a una zona de tormento de almas. Eran cuartos grandes con manchas de manos sangrientas en las paredes. En cada habitación había mujeres y hombres gritando en agonía mientras una persona vestida de blanco, con mascara sin rostro los cortaba con un machete.

Lila abrió sus ojos aterrada sin poder soltarse de Arnie. El hombre vestido de blanco levantó su rostro sin ojos y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de jóvenes con su machete en mano. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" gritaban los jóvenes en pánico.

El grupo huyó en diferentes direcciones entre los pasillos tenebrosos de horror. Lila intentó mantenerse con Arnie, pero él se adelantó dejándola abandonada en un pasillo oscuro.

"Arnie!" gritó Lila desconsolada, intentando ver lo que había a su alrededor. Ella extendió sus brazos abriendo sus manos para intentar sentir lo que había enfrente de ella. El auxilio de las voces de pavor no dejaba que ella reaccionará. Lila estaba congelada de miedo dando pequeños pasos entre la oscuridad.

Ya no había nadie a su alrededor los jóvenes se habían ido por otros caminos. Lila se quedó completamente aislada, en un parque tenebroso de laberintos. De pronto ella escuchó el motor de un serrucho eléctrico que se acercaba a ella.

Lila corrió entre la oscuridad topándose con las paredes y una gran carpa de plástico machada en sangre que no la dejaba pasar. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gritaba Lila en desesperación escuchando a alguien que se acercaba cada vez más a ella con el serrucho eléctrico en mano. "ARNIEEE!!!!" gritó Lila una vez más en tormento.  

Desesperada por el miedo, ella corrió a un cuarto negro sintiendo cuerpos colgados a su alrededor. "NOOOO... ARNIE!!!AYUDAME!!" clamó Lila en pánico con sus manos sobre su rostro cayéndose derrotada al suelo. "Ayuda..." Susurraba Lila con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estando en el piso frio con sus manos sobre su rostro sintió unas manos tibias tocando sus brazos. Las manos le daban un alivio al terror que penetraba su corazón dolido. Esas manos pasivas la alzaron del suelo helado y la abrazaron cálidamente.

Lila podía sentir el latido fuerte de la persona que la abrazaba, por un momento pensó que era Arnie, pero el que la consolaba era alguien único, que tan solo con un abrazo la lleno de una tranquilidad que ella desconocía. Los brazos cálidos de él la llenaban de alivio al temor. Al instante todo había cambiado para ella, ese miedo con desesperación y agonía en estar sola se había esfumado por completo. Por ese minuto que ella estaba en sus brazos, ya no escuchaba gritos ni ruidos tormentosos. Solo escuchaba su respirar, sintiendo su corazón latiendo intensamente para ella.

Lila alzó su mirada tímidamente a la persona que la consolaba. La oscuridad cubría su rostro revelando únicamente un joven alto con lentes. Lila tenía sus manos puestas sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo sus suspiros de aliento que la cautivaban hacia él.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó Lila con un deseo grande de saber quién era ese joven valiente que la hacía sentir protegida.

Él seguía respirando fuertemente en el rostro de ella, agitado por sentirla presionada a él. "Por favor di algo, ¿quién eres?" le volvió a preguntar Lila con sus ojos llorosos en su mirada.

"Un amigo" le respondió el joven dándole un tierno beso en su mano. Lila suspiró sintiendo los labios suaves del joven en su piel. Nadie jamás le había besado su mano así, ese simple beso respetuoso de amor abrió una nueva ilusión en ella, una ilusión de un nuevo amor.

"Sígueme." Indicó el joven tomando su mano. Lila se deja llevar por él, recorriendo los pasillos oscuros llenos de telarañas y espejos. De pronto un hombre vestido de zombi los persiguió con una cabeza sangrienta en su mano.  

"Ahhhhhh!!!" gritó Lila en pánico "Por favor no me dejes" le imploró al joven que la tenía fuertemente agarrada de su mano. El la apretó en sus brazos poniendo su mano sobre su suave pelo rojo y la consoló. El zombi pasó al lado de ellos continuando su recorrido de espantos.

El joven podía sentir el miedo de Lila por su acelerada respiración mientras ella decía una y otra vez. "No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes...". La voz quebrantada de ella le tocó su corazón. En ese instante, el sintió un deber de sacarla de ahí a como él pudiera. "Yo nunca te dejare sola" le murmuró el joven en su oído. Él la tomó de su mano nuevamente y la fue guiando por los pasillos y cuartos oscuros. Él siempre estaba enfrente de ella, haciéndola sentir segura de su protector.

El ultimo pasillo los dirigió a una fila de personas que esperaban para subirse a unas lanchas que recorrían la última parte del parque.

"ENTREN AL RIO EMBRUJADO!!!" gritó el demonio sentando a las parejas de dos en dos en las lanchas.    

El pasillo oscuro que dirigía la fila se terminó, exponiendo a todas las personas a la luz blanca de la luna. Lila levanto su mirada nuevamente a aquella persona que la había acompaño durante su recorrido tenebroso de oscuridad. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al finalmente descubrir a su misterioso salvador.

"Brainy..." susurró Lila pasmada por ver la dulce mirada del joven que la había consolado durante el miedoso recorrido.

"Hola" contestó Brainy mostrando sus ojos marrones claros como la miel.

El hombre vestido de demonio los dirigió a las lanchas, en donde se sentaron para terminar el último recorrido del parque. Lila se acomodó a lado de Brainy deslumbrada por la identidad de su valiente acompañante.

"Brainy, porque no me dijiste quien eras?" le preguntó Lila con su mirada fija en él.

El joven mostró una sonrisa tímida y mirándola a los ojos le contestó "No, lo sé... yo solo quería verte a salvo."

"Ohhhh....Brainy." Lila lo abrazó del torso pegando su rostro de alivio sobre su pecho. Brainy se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido por la reacción de ella. Él alzó su brazo y la abrazó cálidamente rosando su rostro sobre su pelo rojo.

Las aguas pasivas jalaron la lancha por túneles oscuros, criaturas deformadas salían del rio para espantar a todos lo que pasaban por las oscuras aguas. A pesar del terror que los rodeaba, Lila permanecía tranquila escuchando el respirar de su valiente cuidador.

Durante todo el viaje en la lancha, Brainy no dejó de abrazarla. Él respiraba aliento de amor, sintiendo su pecho ardiente por ella.

Al terminar el escalofriante viaje en el rio, se bajaron de la lancha y caminaron a una refresquería cerca de ahí en donde todos los jóvenes del parque pasaban a platicar.

Entre mesas ocupadas de personas Lila encontró a Arnold y Helga comiendo un helado. "Hola Arnold, Helga que bueno es verlos." Saludó Lila muy amablemente con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

Arnold miró a Lila sola parada a lado de la mesa y le extraño "Hey Lila, en donde esta Arnie?"

"Cielos Arnold, no tengo idea...me imagino que debe de estar, todavía en el parque." Respondió Lila sin mostrar ninguna preocupación sobre el paradero de su novio.

"Entonces estás sola?" preguntó Arnold

"Oh no....Brainy está conmigo, él está haya haciendo fila para comprarme una malteada." Señaló Lila muy ilusionada.

"BRAINY!!" exclamó Helga alarmada.

"Si Helga, Brainy." Añadió Lila.

"Espera Lila!! ¿¡Hablas de Brainy el chavo alto, misterioso de lentes que solo se la pasa haciendo ruidos extraños cuando respira!?"

"Cielos Helga no sé a qué te refieres sobre ruidos extraños, pero Brainy es muy amable, lindo, respetuoso y....él tiene algo que me hace sentir, segura a su lado."

Arnold y Helga se quedaron mirando uno al otro asombrados por la manera en que Lila se expresaba de Brainy.

"Entonces Brainy tiene algo especial que te atrae." Comentó Helga aceptando la idea.

"Parece que si Helga." Le confirmó Lila.

"Y....te espantaste por el parque?" preguntó Arnold.

"Al principio si pero... después todo cambio y... lo empecé a disfrutar al final. El recorrido en lancha se me hizo romántico."

Helga soltó un grito de carcajeo "JA JA JA JA...no puede ser Lila, romántico, ¿¡hablas en serio!? Arnold por poco y se caía del bote por el miedo que le dio cuando miró al enorme lagarto salir del agua!"

Arnold interrumpió "No es cierto Helga, el lagarto me...pescó de sorpresa y ya."

Helga seguía burlándose de Arnold "Por favor Arnoldo, gritaste como niña de cinco años y si no hubiera sido porque te pesqué de la camiseta te hubieras caído en el rio."

"Está bien Helga, como tú digas...pero no grité tan fuerte."

Lila sonrió en ver a Arnold y Helga contentos "Bueno, ya me voy nada más quería despedirme. Brainy me espera en otra mesa con las malteadas."

"Adiós Lila." Se despidió Arnold.

Justo antes que Lila se retirara de la mesa Helga le agarro su mano deteniéndola. "¿Si Helga?" preguntó Lila.

"Aaaah...solo quería decirte que Brainy es un buen chico." Comentó Helga con un gesto de felicidad por Lila.

Lila sonrió "Gracias Helga."

Lila se dirigió a la mesa en donde Brainy estaba sentado. "Gracias por invitarme una malteada Brainy." Agradeció Lila con sus mejillas rosadas.

Brainy únicamente sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. "Como...te sientes?" preguntó él.

"Me siento diferente, pero me gusta."

Brainy acercó su silla a la de ella mientras seguía acariciando su mano. Lila sentía su rostro caliente mirando la mano grande de Brainy sobre la de ella. "No sé qué me hubiera pasado, si tu no me hubieras ayudado Brainy."

"Porque estabas sola?" preguntó él preocupado.

Lila suspiró recordando como Arnie se alejó corriendo, dejándola abandonada en la oscuridad. "Mi....novio me dejo atrás, no se realmente como fue que él se olvidó de mí." Lila bajó su mirada mostrando una tristeza por el recuerdo.

Brainy levantó su mentón suavemente "Nadie se puede olvidar de ti Lila y el que lo hizo...no te merece." Contestó Brainy con su mirada de miel destellándose en ella.

"Brainy, tú eres demasiado bueno para ser real." Dijo Lila soltando una lágrima.

La imagen de Lila en lágrimas tocó su corazón de una manera inimaginable para él. Toda su vida había sentido un gran amor y respeto por Helga Pataki, pero Lila, le daba un sentimiento más grande aún. No había espacio para más en su corazón, los ojos humildes de ella iluminaban todo su ser. "Yo no merezco a alguien como tú." Murmuró Lila con un gran dolor de decepción en su pecho.

Brainy acarició su mejilla admirando todo su rostro con sus ojos de miel humedecidos por el inmenso sentimiento que sentía por dentro, le contesto "Tú lo mereces todo, Lila." y pegó sus labios tiernos a los de ella. El calor de su beso aceleró su respiración soltando sus labios completamente en él. La esencia de su beso liberó todo en ella, Lila lo agarró de los hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente.

El momento de magia se terminó cuando Lila escucho una voz que ella conocía. "Siempre supe que no valías." Dijo Arnie serio mientras hacia sus ruidos nasales.

Lila inmediatamente se soltó de Brainy espantada por la imagen furiosa de Arnie enfrente de ella. "Arnie perdón es que..."

"No hables con tu lengua sucia." Exclamó Arnie mientras se acercaba a Lila con sus ojos llenos de rabia "Eres una vergüenza, siempre supe que no servías para..."Arnie levantó su mano hacia Lila, pero antes que pudiera hacer contacto con el rostro de ella, Brainy se metió enfrente y detuvo la mano de Arnie en el aire.

"Tu perdiste tu novia cuando la dejaste sola en el parque" exclamó Brainy con su mano firme sobre la de él. Arnie jaló su brazo dando un paso hacia atrás.  Brainy era mucho más alto que él y lo intimidó con su mirada.

"Quédate con ella, no la necesito." Reclamó Arnie mientras sonaba sus narices en desagrado.

Lila seguía atrás de Brainy todo el tiempo mirando a su fiel protector cuidarla una vez más. Lo último que alcanzó a ver ella, fue como Arnie se alejó de ahí con su rostro serio en desagrado.

Finalmente estando ellos dos tranquilos pudieron terminar de tomar las malteadas, disfrutando una larga conversación entre ellos. Lila era la que mantenía la plática, hablando sobre su niñez, los retos de vivir sola con su padre, y como ella pudo ayudarle a su papá durante los momentos más difíciles.

Brainy únicamente la miraba mostrando su rostro de plena satisfacción de tener a Lila a su lado. La voz de ella le daba una tranquilidad que él no podía explicar. La manera en que Lila se expresaba y movía sus manos cuando hablaba lo atraía cada vez más y más a ella. Brainy la escuchaba hablar mientras admiraba su pelo rojo pasión, sus mejillas rosadas perfeccionando su dulce belleza que él no podía parar de desear. Los ojos de Lila brillaban cada vez que miraba a Brainy, iluminándolo con la luz del amor.

Ya todos se habían ido del lugar, los trabajadores estaban limpiando el área. Uno de ellos se les acercó diciendo que cerrarían pronto.

"Brainy ya van a cerrar! Me siendo mal, me debiste haber dicho algo."

"Sobre qué?" Preguntó Brainy confundido.

"Todo este tiempo me la pasé hablando sobre mi vida sin dejarte hablar, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar y...."

Brainy le tocó su rostro suavemente diciendo "Me gusta escucharte hablar, por favor no te detengas."

Lila le dio un beso en su mejilla. "¿Cómo fue que no te miré antes Brainy?" Comentó Lila con su voz suave mirando sus ojos de miel mientras pasaba su mano tiernamente por el cabello de él. 

"¿Lila?"

"Si, Brainy."

"Yo...casi no hablo, y temo que te aburras a mi lado, pero, si me dejas ser tu novio, te prometo hacer todo lo posible para hacerte sonreír a mi lado."

Lila lo abrazó intensamente diciendo. "Ohhhh....Brainy. ¡Claro que acepto, no puedo imaginarme nada más bello que ser tu novia!"

Brainy la abrazó fuertemente levantándola del suelo dando vueltas de felicidad con ella en sus brazos.

Esa noche fue el inicio de muchas citas de felicidad entre ellos. La relación entre Brainy y Lila creció hasta convertirse en algo único, especial. Todos sus compañeros de escuela podían ver la felicidad entre ellos y nadie dudaba del gran amor que ellos se tenían. Cuando les preguntaban cómo fue que se enamoraron, ellos siempre respondían.

"Encontramos el amor en un suspiro de espanto, durante una noche de Halloween."

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Autor:  
> Quise crear una historia romántica que surgía del lugar menos esperado, y en un parque de espantos solo nace el miedo. Sin embargo esa noche de luna llena nació el amor para Brainy y Lila. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de ellos y aunque al principio no me lo imaginaba, los personajes crecieron en la historia y el amor apareció. Sin duda para mi ellos ahora son, mi segunda parejita favorita de Hey Arnold. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Les envío un gran saludos y los veo en mis otros libros. 😁 dejen un like, perdón una estrella o un comentario. 😉 Hasta la próxima. 👋🏻


End file.
